Resolution
by Horatio54
Summary: Harry chooses New Years Day to resolve some things with Hermione.


Resolution

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Warning: Lemons,

Harry Potter was very aware that things had to change. They could not go on the way they had been. Hermione was upset and so was he. Their relationship was in trouble and he knew why. A few years after the war was concluded, he and Hermione had got together like everyone expected and from all appearances everything seemed fine, but Harry knew better.

Harry was too withdrawn and reserved. After they commenced their relationship, he and Hermione had been dating for about four months and Hermione was ready to move ahead in their relationship, but Harry was holding back.

He knew he loved Hermione, but he could not seem to bring himself to show it. Something always stopped him from letting her know how he felt and Harry could tell that Hermione was getting more and more frustrated. Harry knew he had to do something drastic soon or he could lose her.

Tonight seemed to be the final straw. It was New Year's Day and he and Hermione were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. As usual Harry thought Hermione looked fabulous, but, also as usual, he had not been able to express his feelings to her. He could see that she was upset with him. It was time for things to drastically change.

"Okay, let's go! We're leaving," said Harry as he took Hermione by the hand and guided her back out through the door of the restaurant.

"What? Where are we going?" said Hermione with an astonished laugh.

"Back to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"What about dinner?" she said, with a chuckle as she let Harry lead her.

"Forget it. We'll eat later."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling as Harry led her to a deserted alley.

"Grab hold! This may be a bumpy ride," grinned Harry as he unshrunk his broom and settled them both astride its length. He waved his wand and suddenly they were both disillusioned.

"Wow, Harry! What are you..."

"Here we go!"

"WHOOAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed a terrified Hermione as they sped out of the alley almost straight up.

The usually in totally control Harry Potter was acting like a madman. He swooped low over the rooftops, made breakneck turns, and swerved through alleyways. All the while, Hermione was clinging tightly to his back much like she had years earlier when they had ridden Buckbeak.

"Having fun yet?" grinned Harry as he performed a death defying manoeuvre a few feet off the ground.

"Harry Potter! You've officially snapped!" cried Hermione, the wind ruffling her bushy brown hair.

"Nope. You just bring out the bad boy in me!"

"Mmm...so what are you going to do with me, bad boy?"

Turning to give his girlfriend an affectionate kiss, Harry's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what the hell he was doing or why, but he was going with it.

"You'll see, beautiful. You'll see."

A short while, the young couple arrived outside Grimmauld Place. Harry took his now trembling girlfriend in his arms and started devouring her lips.

Moans and pants fuelled their growing passion as they stumbled into the quiet house with Harry leading the way, slamming the door behind him.

He needed a moment to catch his breath. This was all so new to him. He had never just let loose like this. He was always so in control. It was part of his nature. And going at it like this was just so different.

"Hermione," he said in a sincere tone, "This is hard for me. You don't want me to be repressed. You want me to take charge, to not be so timid around you. I'm trying...but you're not making this easy."

"Sorry. Understood. I'm putty in your hands, Mister Potter," said Hermione with a warm smile.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Taking his words to heart, Hermione crashed her lips onto Harry's, starting what was sure to be a long and passionate snogging session.

"I hope this new you sticks around, Harry," whispered Hermione, "I could get used to this."

There was no more repression, no more holding back. He wanted her and she wanted him. And neither would hold back any further.

"Hermione my bedroom, said Harry.

"Lead the way, Harry."

Once again taking her by the hand, Harry led his girlfriend up to his bedroom. They kept kissing and the smiles never left their faces. And once they made it in, Harry kicked the door shut and laid Hermione down so he was on top, his lips wrestling fervently with hers.

"Oh Harry," moaned Hermione with delight as she felt his warm body against hers.

"Hermione..." said Harry in a daze of anxiety and arousal.

"Please. Take me."

Setting aside any lingering doubts, Harry went to work. It was hard, but he wanted to embrace this feeling. He had dreamed about it many times before and he was sure Hermione knew it. Now it was time to see it through.

Harry's shirt was the first to go with Hermione sliding it up over his head, giving her an unabated view of his well-built frame.

"Mmm...so manly and strong," she purred.

"All those workouts sessions have their benefit," grinned Harry.

"I'll say."

Letting her hands roam freely around his chiselled flesh, Hermione felt the heat between her legs grow. She could feel her pussy getting wet with arousal. She was also aware of Harry's desire. His raging hard-on was pressing up against her as his hands sensually rubbed her breasts while he kissed her beautiful face.

Warm shots of pleasure shot through Hermione's body, causing Harry to go at it with more fervour. Her breasts were so nice and soft. They felt so good to touch. Soon, her green top became too much of a burden.

'You have such strong hands,' she gasped out as their lips passionately wrestled.

This earned her a little pinch on her nipples, making her want to feel his hands even more.

'Ohhh...I think that deserves a little reward.'

Breaking the kiss, Hermione adjusted herself so she could get her green halter top off. And once her breasts were freed, Harry's mouth went dry.

They were so perfect, so nicely proportioned in every right way. They were glowing beautifully in the soft moonlight.

"Oh Hermione..."

Falling further into his daze, Harry attacked her breasts with his hands while kissing down her neck and onto her cleavage. He was running on pure instinct now. He let go all of his sense of control and just went with it. And Hermione loved every minute of it.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped, arching her body in delight.

Her breathing grew ragged as Harry rubbed and caressed her tender orbs while kissing and teasing all along her cleavage with his lips.

While kissing and sucking on her sexy tits, he slid a hand down her womanly curves until he reached her thighs. Her short black skirt made it easy to reach in and feel her most sensitive areas, but despite his daze Harry was still careful.

"It's okay, Harry. Please...touch me,' she said, 'I know you want to."

"I do, Hermione. I really do," he replied, his lips still on her breasts, "I just want to make you feel great."

"Oh...you're so sweet."

Hermione didn't know what she did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend. After all they had faced during the war with Voldemort. Yet through it all, their love had blossomed and tonight they would take the next pivotal step.

Reaching up her skirt, Harry felt around her private areas, feeling the growing wetness in her pussy. Her knickers were getting soaked. She really was aroused.

"You're so wet, Hermione," said Harry in a husky tone as he stopped teasing her breasts, "Here, let me help you with that."

Lifting her hips up off the bed, Harry slipped her black knickers down her sexy legs, revealing to him the wet folds of her vagina. While he was doing this, Hermione reached under her and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to be removed as well so she was completely naked.

"Like what you see, Harry?" she said with a sexy grin.

"You're beautiful," replied Harry with a warm smile.

Using his soft hands, he rubbed and teased the area around her folds. She looked so beautiful without any clothes on.

"I'm going to eat you out, Hermione," said Harry as he kissed down her flat tummy and passed the small crown of pubic hair just above her pussy, "Let me know if I do anything wrong. I want you to enjoy this."

Flashing him a tender smile, Hermione closed her eyes and let Harry do his thing. He started off light at first, gently rubbing and teasing her slit. This got her to moan in delight, prompting Harry to go further.

Slipping his fingers into her heat, he stroked and teased her hot folds. Soon, he was going deeper and faster. She was so wet and aroused. She wanted this. She needed this.

"Oh Harry! It feels good! It feels so good!"

Further motivated by these words, Harry replaced his hands with his tongue, spreading her legs with his hands and burying himself in her pussy.

"Oh God!" gasped Hermione as she started fondling her breasts.

She tasted so sweet. Her vagina was so hot. Harry never thought it could be so intoxicating. Being spontaneous sure had its rewards. It made him wonder why he was so reserved in the first place. She loved him and he loved her and they wanted each other. It was that simple.

Feeling his tongue flick in and out of her folds, teasing her sensitive clit along the way, Hermione was in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to arch and contort her body with delight. He was so thorough and passionate. He was bent on making sure she was satisfied. It spoke volumes for his honourable character, putting his girlfriend's pleasure first and foremost.

But for all the spontaneity he had taken on and all the difficulties he had to overcome, she felt he deserved to share the joy.

"Harry! Harry please!" she begged him as she suddenly pulled away and shot up to an upright position.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did I..." he began, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"No love. You did nothing wrong. I just think you deserve a little pleasure too. It's not fair for me to get it all."

Harry felt short of breath as Hermione began to undo his trousers. His anxiety was making a comeback as he watched the beautiful naked woman feel around his erection. But her gentle kissing helped lay his fears to rest.

"It's okay, Harry. Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"With my life," he responded as they kept kissing passionately.

"Then let's share this together. You deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do."

With a firm tug of his trousers and boxer shorts, Harry's throbbing erection was freed. Kissing down his neck and along his chest, Hermione smiled at his rock hard manhood. He was bigger than she thought. And with a few swift movements, he was fully naked before her.

"So hard," she purred as she gave his penis a few strokes, causing him to moan, "Here, let me give you a taste of what you gave me."

Harry propped himself up on his knees as Hermione got on her hands and knees and took his hard member into her mouth. Upon feeling the hot warmth around his erect dick, Harry's head fell back in a wave of delight. Using her tongue and lips to tease all the sensitive spots, Hermione bobbed her head back and forth along his cock.

"Oh Hermione! " he moaned as he gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Mmm...you like that love?" she purred as she stroked his cock.

"Oh yeah...but I never finished eating you out."

"Oh? So what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking...why not do this together? That way we can both enjoy it."

Hermione flashed her naked boyfriend a sexy grin.

"Mmm...you're really getting into this, aren't you?"

"What can I say? You bring out the lover in me, Hermione. "

Taking a moment to adjust themselves, Harry got on his back at the head of the bed while Hermione got on top of him so that she was facing his dick and he was facing her pussy. Still hungry with passion, the two lovers went on to orally tease one another, filling the room with muffled moans of ecstasy.

"Oh Harry! Oh I feel it building in me!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I feel it in me too," Harry replied as he spread her pussy lips with his hands and plunged into her depths.

Hermione passionately sucked him off while he fervently ate her out. Hot sensations of pleasure surged through the both of them.

A light layer of sweat formed on their naked bodies as they orally teased each other for a good long while. A symphony of moans filled the room as the blissful sensations surged through their minds.

"Harry! Oh God! Oh I'm almost coming! Please, let's do it now! I can't wait any longer!" moaned Hermione in a desperate tone of passion.

Removing his face from her pussy, Harry adjusted himself so that Hermione was on her back again. She looked so beautiful and ready for sex. They had waited a long time for this moment and now was the time to embrace it.

Harry reached for his wand, tapped it gently against Hermione's belly and performed a contraceptive charm causing her belly to softly glow for a second. He then took a moment to catch his breath.

After the glow from the charm faded, Hermione beamed up at him,

"Please, Make love to me, Harry."

With a warm smile, Harry kissed her sweet lips, taking her securely in his arms in preparation for the main event.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I promise you I'll make this a night to remember."

Harry took his position over her, spreading her legs so that they hitched up over his shoulders. He then grabbed a hold of her hips and guided his stiff cock to her wet entrance.

He wanted her so badly and here she was so ready to accept his love. In the spirit of seizing the moment, Harry worked his cock into her tight pussy, absorbing the sweet bliss of her wet flesh.

"Oh God it's really tight!" grunted Harry as he plunged deeper into her depths.

"Oh that's it! That's it!" moaned Hermione, gasping for air as she felt his member stretch her walls.

Driven by insatiable sexual desire, Harry began to thrust in and out of her tight pussy in a strong rhythm. With Hermione's legs still hitched over his shoulders, he could get in deep and feel the hot vice of womanly flesh around his penis. It was so hot and tight. It was more than he ever could have imagined.

"Hermione! Oh Hermione! " moaned Harry as he worked his manhood in out of her vagina with more intensity.

"Oh Harry, it's so good! Harder! Harder!" she begged him.

Surrendering to his desires, Harry let loose and fucked her thoroughly and fervently. Soon, he was pounding into her pussy with his cock, penetrating all the way up to the hilt of his penis. Hermione's body moved along with the rhythm, causing her breasts to bounce for added sexual feel.

It was a beautiful sight watching the expressions of bliss on her face as her naked body moved with the rhythm. Waves of pleasure were surging through her body.

"Oh my God! Oh Harry I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" moaned Hermione, arching her back as Harry pounded his cock into her pussy.

"Me too, Hermione! Me too!"

Tightening his hold on her hips, Harry intensified his thrusts. He could feel the rush of his climax coming on and he could sense Hermione's too. Their moans grew louder as sweat consumed their bodies. They both worked it with great passion until finally, they could hold back no longer.

"OH HARRY I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" cried Hermione as her body arched and tensed to the sudden rush of sensations.

"I'M COMING TOO! OH GOD!"

Delivering one last powerful thrust that penetrated as deep as possible, Harry unloaded a blast of his come into her pussy. At the same time, Hermione's inner muscles tightened around his member and milked him for every drop.

When all was said and done, they met in a deep kiss, capping off a wonderful new beginning to their growing relationship.

"You're a wonderful man, Harry Potter," said Hermione, still short of breath.

"Well you're an amazing woman, Hermione. So we're even," said Harry with a smile.

"Still such a sweetheart," she said, returning his smile as she caressed his face, "This has been a really special night."

"Well who's to say that it's over?" said Harry in a husky tone.

Hermione felt his hands working down the curves of her body again, sending her into a renewed state of arousal. She couldn't help but laugh and smile playfully as she savoured the sweet feeling of her boyfriend's affections.

"Mmm...you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"That's because you are special, Hermione. Now come on, let's have some fun!"

Choosing to switch it up a bit, Harry flipped her over onto her hands and knees with her sexy ass facing him.

"Oh...this position," gasped Hermione, so desperately wanting to feel his cock inside her.

"How's this for spontaneity?" grinned Harry as he grabbed hold of her ass and plunged his cock back into her tight pussy.

"Oh Harry! Oh I think you've got it!" exclaimed the jubilant brunette as she indulged in a new round of ecstasy.

Passionate moans filled the room as the two lovers savoured the sweet bliss of making love. They went at it with great intensity and fervour, bringing each other to more orgasms. But in the spirit of passion, they kept going at it as the sound of Harry's naked flesh pounding with hers echoed through the room as Hermione worked her body against his with more energy, craving more pleasure.

With her sweaty naked body glowing in the moonlight, Harry was inclined to touch and feel his way around her naked flesh, causing Hermione to squeal with delight even more. He let out a grunt with each time he thrust his cock into her pussy while his hands reached around and fondled her dangling breasts. He even went on to give her bushy brown hair a firm tug, causing Hermione to throw her head back in delight.

From here, they went on to other positions, going at it with Hermione hitching one leg over Harry's shoulder so he could fuck her while she was on her side, going at it while they were both upright and Hermione was facing away from him so he could fuck her from behind, and then turning towards each other so they could kiss while she rode his cock.

Eventually, Hermione pinned him on his back for one final go. She was riding his cock hard while he was thrusting up into her pussy. His hands were on her hips while she was rubbing his chest. By now, their bodies were glowing with perspiration as they pushed for one last orgasm to finish this night off.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Harry! I'm coming! I'm going to come again!" she cried as she rode him with greater fervour.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh Hermione! I-I'm coming too!" moaned Harry, his face contorting with looks of ecstasy.

"Then let's-let's come together! Oh yes! YES!"

Hermione began rubbing her breasts as she felt her climax build. Harry slowed his thrusts, letting out deep moans as felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock. Their panting got louder as they felt the rush of their final orgasm with every last sensation flowing through their minds so they could experience this moment together.

"Harry! Oh Harry! OH I FEEL IT!" cried Hermione.

"OHHHHHHHH HERMIONE!"

Gripping her breasts and arching her back, Hermione felt a mind numbing orgasm consume her body. Her pussy clamped down on her lover's penis, releasing her womanly juices. This got Harry to come as well, blasting another load of his come into her wet vagina and mixing with her fluids.

As wave of bliss consumed the young couple, they met in a deep kiss, capping off a truly wonderful night.

"I love you," said Harry in a deep, tender tone.

"I love you too," said Hermione, smiling back at her lover as she rested her naked body atop his.

"I'm glad you pushed me to do this," said Harry, tenderly stroking her hair, "It was wrong of me to hold back from you."

"You weren't wrong, Harry. I just wanted you to show some affection."

"Well you got your wish. I made a resolution for New Years that I would stop behaving like an arse and finally show you how I really feel about you"

"Well you succeeded. I think its going to be a very **Happy New Year**." said Hermione with a lovely smile as she kissed him again.

THE END

**Author's note:**

This was the original version of this story, using my favoured Harry/Hermione ship. I changed it to a Harry/Ginny ship story in order to submit it to the just completed 2013 Smutty Claus because that was one of the acceptable pairings to the person I was gifting my story to. I am now posting both versions. Have a look at the Harry/Ginny one too and tell me if you like one better than the other.

12


End file.
